


The mighty Victor Nikiforov

by lilka_otherly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fainting, Hurt Victor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilka_otherly/pseuds/lilka_otherly
Summary: After the Gran Prix Final Victor and Yuuri are celebrating their achievement, but something unexpected and horrible happens and Victor finds himself in a situation where he wishes he wasn't so well known as the world's best skater.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so please forgive me if it's bad.  
> WARNING, please consider the tags and only proceed if you don't mind violent things.

After Gran Prix Final everyone was enjoying the banquette, dancing, laughing and of course, drinking. Everything seemed perfect, Victor and Yuuri was almost inseparable, they were so happy about their hardly achieved second place. Suddenly, Victor started to feel tired, his surroundings started to seem hazy. He assumed; it must be the after effect of the stress, maybe the alcohol. “Yuuri, I think I’ll retreat to my room, I’m a bit tired. But you should stay here, this is your night, you should enjoy it.” 

“Are you all right, Victor? Are you sure I shouldn’t accompany you?” 

“I’m fine, my Yuuri, no need to worry.” Victor said with a weak and forceful smile. 

They kissed once more as a goodbye and Victor walked out of the hall. Bye the time he got to the floor where his room was, he could barely stand on his own so he leaned onto the wall for support, also his vision was so blurry he couldn’t read the room numbers. Worry started to spread through his body, ha had a bad feeling about the situation. 

“Excuse me, may I help you?” Asked a kind voice of a stranger next to him. He nodded and the stranger got a hold of him so he didn’t need the wall anymore. Victor wanted to have a look at his face, but he felt so weak, he didn’t want to waste his energy. 

“What’s your room number?” 

“415” answered Victor without hesitation. He didn’t notice that someone else was behind them. 

He gave the man the magnet card when they arrived to his room. He managed to walk through the room and sit down to the bed on his own and slowly started to untie his necktie. “Thank you very much for your help. Can I ask your name? I would like to send you tickets for the next competition as gratitude.” he formed the words as slowly as a kid who is still learning the language. He just wanted the stranger to leave so he could finally sleep. But the man didn’t seem to be leaving as he turned the lock on the door. 

“Oh, don’t worry, you can show your gratitude sooner than the next competition.” He stepped closer to Victor and started to take of his suit. 

“What...do you...mean...?” asked Victor who thought he just misheard something. The stranger didn’t answer just continued to strip Victor. The other man started to take off his own jacket and Victor caught the sight of him and with his shadowy vision that man looked like Yuuri. If Yuuri is here, nothing could be wrong-Victor thought and calmed down a bit. 

“Yuuri? Are you there?” the two men first thought he might be hallucinating, but when they realized that he thinks one of them is Yuuri, they burst into laugh. 

“This is going to be even more fun this way” said the one thought-to-be-Yuuri. “Yes, Victor, I’m here, don’t worry” said as he ran his fingers through Victor’s silky hair, clawing into it, pulling Victor’s head back and he kissed him. Victor only had his underwear on by that time. 

“Now, what an awesome view, the great and mighty Victor Nikiforov is as weak as a baby and we can do with him whatever we want” smirked the first man and punched Victor. “Huh, that felt good.” 

Tears filled Victor’s eyes both from the pain and the fact that he doesn’t understand what’s happening and he can’t even resist. “What’s going on?” asked as he looked up to the strangers with helplessness in his eyes. A purple patch started to form under his left eye where he was hit. 

“What’s going on? Fun, of course. Though, we used a little help from a drug called HT-3b. It makes its user weak, but conscious, meanwhile enhances all stimuluses, including pain and pleasure and doesn’t cause memory loss. Isn’t it perfect?” he was smiling and staring into Victor’s eyes while speaking. Now Victor realized what kind of situation he was in, and fear started to take over him, he didn’t understand why all this is happening to him. 

“But why? And Yuuri, why are you doing this?” asked Victor with a frightened voice, but none of the men answered him. 

Instead, the one who punched him started to bite and suck his neck, while the thought-to-be-Yuuri kissed him again more and more intensely, working his tongue into Victor’s mouth. With a poor attempt Victor tried to push them away, punching their chests, but all pointlessly, in his current state the two men were much stronger than him. They were touching him everywhere, teasing his nipples and dick through his underwear. He felt disgust and agony and he wished at least he wouldn’t feel it, but as the stranger told him, he was even more aware of the impulses. 

The Yuuri-lookalike bit Victor’s lips so hard it started to bleed so he broke the kiss and watched as the other one leaves bruises all around Victor’s neck and shoulder. Victor finally caught his breath and his tears gushed out of his eyes. “Stop...please don’t do this...” he said faintly. 

“Mm, your resistance turns me on even more.” said the man and stopped sucking his neck and started to unbutton his jeans. Victor figured what was coming but before he could say anything, the thought-to-be-Yuuri punched his abdomen so hard he almost vomited. Now Victor was on the ground, curled into a fetal position, wailing and wheezing. “If you ask me, this view turns me on” said the one who hit him. 

The other man grabbed Victor’s hair and pulled him up onto his knees. “Open your mouth!” ordered him. “No, stop, please stop” Victor cried out. The fear took over him so much that he wasn’t even himself. The impatient man squeezed Victor’s face so painfully, that he rather opened his mouth and the man shoved his huge, erected cock into it and slowly pushed it down his throat. Victor wasn’t unfamiliar with the motion, but it was so sudden that he couldn’t prepare for it. Pain and disgust spread through his body, tears were spilling from his eyes and he was choking. “Ah, yes, what a feeling! The world’s best skater is holding my dick in his mouth!” moaned the man. He pulled his cock out of Victor’s mouth so he could take a breath but then he immediately pushed it back again and started to move it roughly in and out. After a few thrust with a loud groan he came into Victor’s mouth. “Yeees, swallow it all!” Victor obediently swallowed the filthy and bitter liquid. 

He felt something hot spilling onto his back and his hair; the other man jerked off while Victor was facefucked and came onto him. He felt ashamed and dirty, his lips were swollen, his throat was hurting and he was covered in blood, sweat and cum. “Enough, please stop.” 

“Oh, we are just getting started, Vitya!” said the man in front of him as he crouched so he could look Victor in the eye. “These eyes, so beautiful. And that pained look... how could I stop if you look at me like you want more?” 

He switched place with the Yuuri-lookalike and now he was kneeling behind Victor and started to pull down Victor’s boxer. Meanwhile the one before Victor started to fondle him, and continued with imitating his lover. “You enjoy it Victor, right? Your beloved Yuuri caressing you, it must feel good?” he said with a sugar-coated tone. 

“Yuuri, you would... just have to... ask, and... I would do it for you” Victor answered with long pauses, as he was so weak and so broken even speaking was hard. “it hurts...” he wanted to continue, but the man behind him slapped his ass so hard that Victor screamed and he couldn’t hold himself anymore so he bent onto the ground. “Come on, I wasn’t even putting all my strength into it!” He hit Victor again even harder. “That will leave a mark.” he said and both men laughed. 

He continued to slap Victor’s ass again and again until it was covered in red handprints. Victor was wailing, screaming and shaking from the pain that was even bigger than it supposed to be thanks to the drug. 

“And now for the final act” said the man behind Victor as he positioned his cock to his entrance. Victor quickly realized what does this mean but before he could protest the man thrusted deep into him. For a moment Victor could even breath the pain was so huge and unbearable, he wished he would rather faint, but the drug didn’t let him. “Oh my, such tightness! Tell me Victor, do you like being fucked by men? I guess every fellow professional figure skater fucked you already” Victor, of course, couldn’t answer “I can’t believe it, my dick is deep inside Victor Nikiforov’s ass!” said and again the two men both laughed. 

The thought-to-be-Yuuri lifted Victor’s head and this time he started to fuck his mouth. The one behind him started to move too, thrusting into him with a slowly accelerating pace. His nails painfully dug into Victor’s hip. As he thrusted, he paid attention to hit Victor’s sweet spot that made him moan against his will. “Yes, I'm going to make you come too, Victor. I’m going to make the world’s greatest skater cum!” Victor’s dick was hardening between his thighs despite he didn’t like the situation at all. 

The two men was moving and moaning in sync as they fucked Victor front and back at the same time. Victor couldn’t even think from the immense pain and pleasure, both enhanced by the drug. Shortly after he came onto his own abdomen. The Yuuri-lookalike took his cock out of Victor’s mouth so he could hear his groans and he jerked himself off covering Victor’s face and hair with a second huge load of cum. 

The one behind Victor started to move even wilder and rougher as he leaned close to Victor’s ear “I’m going to fill you with so much cum, even you, a man will get pregnant.” said and remained close to his ears, so Victor heard clearly his panting and moaning when he came into his ass. 

He pulled his dick out and this was the point where Victor’s body gave in and he fainted. 

The two rapists cleaned themselves quickly and left the unconscious man on the floor. 

••• 

After Victor left the banquette Yuuri couldn’t concentrate on the party anymore, but he stayed, so his boyfriend can rest calmly. But somehow, he had a bad feeling. 

A few hours passed when Yuuri decided, he can’t wait anymore, he must check if Victor was all right. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that welcomed him in their room. Victor was lying on the floor in the middle of the room, naked and barely breathing. His hair was messy and covered with something sticky; his face swollen and purple where he was hit, everywhere else it was red and sticky; his lips also swollen and bloody; his body was full of bruises, scratches and drips of a white liquid; and his ass was as red as the carpet he was lying on and a red and white liquid was leaking from his anus. 

“Vi-vi-Victor... what happened here?” asked Yuuri as he fell onto his knees with disbelief and sorrow.


	2. "You are so beautiful, Victor!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor re-lives his painful and dark childhood, when he tells Yuuri the reason why he cut his long hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting deeper and darker, but I'll make a happy ending once I get there.  
> WARNING please read the tags and only proceed if it's okay with you.

Yuuri held the unconscious Victor in his arms crying and trying to figure out what to do. Should I call an ambulance? Or the police? Should I wake him? Or rather not? Should I move him into the bed? But maybe it’s better not moving him too much until I know his exact condition... these thoughts rushed through his mind, but the slowly waking Victor stopped his train of thoughts. 

The drug’s effects have already gone away but he was still weak from the trauma and his mind wasn’t totally clear. As soon as he realized the pain filling his body, the events of the night stormed him. It made him uneasy that someone was touching him. He opened his eyes and freaked out when he saw Yuuri above him, one of the men who assaulted him. 

“Oh, thank god you are awake” said Yuuri with a relief. Victor turned to his side and vomited onto the carpet. “Go away” he said with intense panting. Yuuri froze from those words because this was the last thing, he expected Victor to say. Victor was trying to stand up but after a step he collapsed and dragged the lamp from the nightstand with him. Yuuri jumped to him and lifted him up but Victor was struggling in his arms as he tried to get away from Yuuri. “Enough, please, Yuuri, don’t hurt me even more” he said while he was sobbing. 

Yuuri didn’t understand why Victor says what he says and what happened to him, but he knew Victor needed his help so he didn’t let him go and escorted him to the bathtub. When he seemed to be settled in the hot water Yuuri started to talk to him. “Victor, whoever did this to you, it wasn’t me. I could never hurt you.” Those last words echoed in Victor’s head again and again, as if he had heard them from someone else too. 

“Lying won’t help you.” answered Victor. His hands and voice were shaking but he was absolutely still, sitting in the furthest corner from Yuuri. 

“You could ask anyone in the hall, I was there” Yuuri added guardedly, but holding back his tears became harder with every passing second. Victor hesitated to believe him. He wanted to believe Yuuri, but he didn’t want to get hurt again. Especially not by someone he loved and trusted. An idea crossed Yuuri’s mind that could prove his innocence. He grabbed his phone and started to type and search for something. 

“What are you doing? Taking pictures of how miserable I am right now?” Victor said with an annoyed tone in his voice. Yuuri rather ignored the comment and finally found what he was looking for and showed his phone to Victor. It was a video Pichit uploaded not long after Victor left the banquette. And Yuuri was in it too. Victor watched it only from the corner of his eyes and didn’t say anything just moved closer to Yuuri. He seemed calm, but his composure was as fragile as thin ice. 

Yuuri started to wash his back gently, but Victor sighed every time Yuuri touched his wounds. “I’m so sorry Victor, I should have been there, I shouldn’t have let you go alone.” Yuuri said on the edge of crying. He was filled with compunction and was convinced all of this happened because of him. 

“No, Yuuri, I’m glad you weren’t here, you’d have fallen into the same trap.” 

Yuuri couldn’t say anything to that, he was just silently washing Victor’s hair. Almost ten minutes passed without a word, when suddenly Victor broke the silence. 

"Yuuri, have you ever wondered why I cut my long hair back then?" Asked Victor staring into the void. 

"Cutting Your hair? Well, I never thought it had any deeper meaning..." Yuuri answered but he didn’t really understand why Victor is saying that now. 

"All right, now I'll tell you something I've never told in any interview. Please listen.” Suddenly Victor was absolutely collected. 

••• 

“I started skating when I was four. My parents were immeasurably wealthy so they made me go to the most prestigious rink in St. Petersburg, if not in whole Russia. The expectations were high, but it soon turned out that I had rare talent. 

At first, I thought I can make my parents proud if I do well in the performances. I thought they will love me if I skate good enough. But they never even came to see my performances, they didn’t even care when I twisted my ankle, they just ignored my whole existence and I felt like they only made me skate so I'll have something other to do besides being in my room all the time alone. Well, it was a form of caring, I guess. 

When I was 10, the coaches were already fighting over me because being my coach was a big honour and a good chance to become more successful. My parents chose a fairly young man, Andrej Ivanchik, who was a previous world champion. We got along well, he was very kind and talented. I spent more time with him than with my parents so I began to feel like he is my real family. 

'Vitya, you have so beautiful hair, it's a sin cutting it' he once said. And so, I started to grow my hair. Also, I thought maybe my parents will notice it and say something, anything, even if they scold me, I wouldn't have mind because that would have been at least a sign of caring. 

When my mom told me, it was time to cut it, I said I want long hair. 

'What does your coach think about it?' Asked my dad, not even looking at me. 

'He said I should grow it' I was so happy that I was talking with dad even if it was this meaningless and brief. 

'Then it should be all right' he said and continued writing letters. My mom nodded and sent me to my room, as usual. So, after all they didn’t really care about the hair topic. 

I was exceptionally successful in skating, winning every competition possible. But success didn’t interest me at all, only my coach’s love motivated me. He always took care of me, he always motivated me and cheered me up, he was never angry at me. 

He fondled and hugged me all the time. He slept with me before competitions when I was anxious. He even kissed me on my lips when I achieved something. I thought all of this was normal. I thought this was what a father's love was supposed to be. Yes, he was a father figure to me. I was sure he loved me and I loved him too. 

Once after Grand Prix Junior, a fellow competitor said this isn't normal how my coach treats me. 

'You are just jealous, because your coach doesn't love you' I replied confidently and I was sure I'm right. 

'I guess you won't say that when he fucks you so hard you won't be able to compete' he said and laughed 'But you know what? I hope that happens as soon as possible so there will be one less talented competitor against me!' He added and walked away. I was so innocent and pure I didn't even know what those words mean. I told the incident to my coach and he said I shouldn't listen to him he is just envious because I'm better than him. 

‘You are very precious to me, Victor, you know that? I would never hurt you.’ I nodded and I was really happy that he says that. I couldn’t even imagine in what way could he hurt me. 

But after that, my coach started to act colder towards me, when I tried to hug or kiss him in public, he pushed me away. I was really mad that because of that kid he stopped loving me. Also, I thought he found someone else to love and I was afraid that he will abandon me. 

Almost a year passed like that and after winning Grand Prix Final with my senior debut, he said he will give me something unforgettable. I was happy and enthusiastic beyond measure and I couldn't wait to see what I'll get from him. Well, it was unforgettable indeed, as he said... 

When we were in our hotel room, he asked me to close my eyes so he can surprise me. I did it without a question. He kissed me long that made me really excited because he hasn't done that in a while. Then he started to undress me. Back then I was very insecure about my body, because everyone told me that I look like a girl with my long hair and immature figure. 

'Umm, coach, is this really necessary?' I asked hesitantly but I didn't sense any danger in his actions. I trusted him more than anyone. 

'Ssh, Vityenka, you ruin the experience' he said kindly. 'Your skin is so smooth and gorgeously white" he continued as he was touching my chest and shoulders. 

I was standing in front of him with still closed eyes and naked and I felt him kissing me everywhere. I laughed because it tickled and I thought this is really going to be something fun. 

He stopped and I heard a zipping sound. He is undressing too? Will we have a bath together? -I tried to guess what was happening. 

'Vitya, kneel please' he said and so I did. 'now open your mouth but only that, not your eyes' 

'I'm a bit scared, coach...' I began to get nervous but I was sure my beloved coach would never do anything bad to me. 

'It's okay Victor, I'm here, everything is fine. Open your mouth for me' it was enough reassurance for me so I did as he said. He put something weird and rounded into my mouth, at first, I thought it was some kind of sweet but it tasted bitter and rather gross. I wanted pull my head back but he was holding it so I couldn't. 

He pushed it deeper into my mouth and he moaned. I was so scared and I didn't understand what was happening so I opened my eyes and realized what he put into my mouth. Our eyes met as I was staring up at him with tears in my eyes. 

'Oy, oy, Vitya, you behaved so well until now, don't make me angry' he said and pushed his thing deep into my thin throat. I started to cry. I was terrified and it hurt but I was still trying to convince myself that he had a good reason for doing what he did. He took it out with one last groan and leaned down, close to my face. 

'Coach, what are you doing?' I asked while I was sobbing. 

'Your gift, Vityenka, this is your gift' he smiled and kissed me 'but it will get better, just trust me, okay, Victor?' 

'But I'm so scared.' 

'Vitya, have I ever hurt you? Have I ever lied to you?' He seemed annoyed that I'm not as obedient as he wanted. I shook my head so he continued. 'Then do as I say.' 

'Yes, coach.' 

'Good, now bend ahead and put your hands down.' I did as he said but I didn't trust him anymore. 

'Victor, you are so beautiful, you know that?' He asked as he was caressing me. I was shaking in fear. 

He kneeled behind me and I heard him pouring something out of a bottle. I wanted him to stop but I was too scared to move. 

'Coach, why are you doing this, I don’t understand, please stop...' I cried out. 

Instead of answering he pushed his cock into my ass. I screamed because it hurt more than anything I’ve ever experienced before. But it didn't stop him, he pushed it deeper and deeper until he was all in. 

'Ah, Vitya, this feels amazing.' he was moaning and leaned ahead to kiss my back. 

I couldn’t answer, it hurt so much, I wanted to tell him but only pained moans came out of my mouth, that he probably interpreted as a sign of pleasure. He started to move and I tried to crawl away but he grabbed my long ponytail and didn't let me go. 

'Victor, stay still, don't make me angry!' 

I gave up fighting and I was just trying to bear it. I tried to count the seconds to take my thoughts away from reality but I lost track and it felt like eternity. He was moaning and panting, holding my hips tight with one hand and pulling my hair with the other one while moving in and out of my ass roughly. And I was just helplessly bellowing and screaming and I hoped someone will hear me and come to stop my torture. 

'Vityenka, this is so good, you know that? We really deserved it. You are so beautiful!' 

I was wailing on the ground as he pressed me down with his weight. 

After a few more minutes he came and pulled my hair even harder in pleasure. Then he let me off and now I was lying on the ground all alone. 

He went away for a short time, probably to clean himself. I didn't move. I couldn't. I felt like I'm dying. I wished I was dying. The only person I loved, I trusted, betrayed me. It hurt even more than the physical pain. 

When he came back, he easily lifted my light body and carried me to the bed. 

'You did well, Victor, I’m proud of you.' he smiled and kissed me on my forehead. 

I couldn't say anything, I fell asleep immediately. 

••• 

I woke up to the loud voice of a stranger and my coach was trying to silence him. 

‘...you can’t come in; he is sleeping right now’ he said. 

‘Nah, seriously, Mr. Ivanchik, just a short interview.’ the stranger begged. 

‘No, you had the chance at the media conference, I won’t wake him, he is just a child.’ and my coach slammed the door and came back to the bed. For a long moment I didn’t remember what happened between us and I smiled at him. But when I tried to move to sit up, pain stabbed me and I remembered everything. 

‘Vitya, I’m glad you are awake. How do you feel?’ he asked with a sincere smile on his face. 

‘I... it... it hurts.’ I mumbled. 

‘I’m sorry, Victor, but you will get used to it soon, I'm sure.’ 

‘Get... used to... it?’ I asked with disbelief. This is going to happen again? I felt helpless, because I had no one to turn to. The only person I trusted was my coach and now I feared him. I didn’t want to be even near him but I couldn’t move to get away from him. 

‘But Victor, you can’t tell this anyone, you know that, right?’ he sounded serious, but he knew exactly that I wouldn’t talk about it. 

We spent a few more days in the hotel, because I couldn’t stand up and he didn’t want anyone to notice the bruises he accidently made. He contacted my parents and told them I got a little bit sick, but they shouldn’t worry I'll be alright in a couple of days, but they didn’t reply. Probably they were happier that I wasn’t around for a while. 

After that everything changed. My skating became powerless and dull, so my coach was often yelling at me. Others laughed at me. I became depressed and I couldn’t look in the mirror, I always felt dirty, I couldn’t look at my body because I always remembered the way he touched me. And my hair, I hated it because he made me grow it and I always felt the way he pulled it. And above all, I didn’t have anyone I could talk to. 

The incident occurred again several times and my coach only got more and more violent. Many times, I tried to cooperate, I thought maybe that way it won’t be that bad, but it didn’t make any difference. I thought I should just die because nobody loves me and death would end my suffering. 

Eventually, Yakov saved me. He sensed that I was in danger and cornered my coach who first denied the accusations but after Yakov threatened him with court he gave in and admitted his wrongdoings, that only resulted in losing me as his student.” 

“And what about your hair?” Yuuri asked, he was so shocked by the story, that this was the only thing that crossed his mind. 

“Oh, yes, my hair. I cut it because he liked it so much and I didn’t want remember it. Though it didn’t make me forget the events, as it was expected...” 

“And your parents...?” 

“They didn’t care of course, I'm not even sure they knew about it.” 

“But Victor, after so much trauma, how did you become the person you are now?” 

Victor smiled faintly. Yuuri is always asking the right questions –he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate every suggestion in the comments.  
> I feel bad for making Victor suffer this much, at a point I wanted to delete the whole thing, but then I thought I'll tell this story anyway, maybe I can raise awareness, because things like this happen to children on a daily basis.


End file.
